Strawberry Laces Amongst I Love Yous
by PANDA Qiao
Summary: "And you can take me to bed later, Mr. Kavinsky." One-shots and drabbles featuring Lara Jean and Peter Kavinsky. May contain suicidal themes. Drabble no.2: Lavender and honey. That's what she always smelled like after a shower.
1. Bedtime

Welcome to my collection of one-shots/drabbles about Lara Jean and Peter Kavinsky, one of the most adorable couples ever :-) if any of you have suggestions or ideas, feel free to PM me

* * *

 ** _1._**

 ** _Bedtime_**

* * *

She lifts her eyes and peers at his expression from across the room: hard and focused, almost an exact replica of the way he used to watch her when they first began dating, she silently mused.

Soft hums from the television in the background (Spongebob Squarepants, she notes) fill the room and she snuggles deeper into the blanket, the smell of his aftershave tickling her nose.

He suddenly shifts from his position at his desk, his delicately muscular arm lifting from his lap to cradle his chin in his hand.

 _Beautiful serendipity,_ she thinks, and her heart begins to pound wildly when he furrows his brows in confusion and clenches his jaw: given, she would probably make even more ridiculous faces if she had to read about politics, too.

When he unexpectedly looks up and catches her silent gaze like a predator caught out before catching his prey, she raises a brow and feels her breath hitch between her lungs. His deep hazel eyes are piercing into hers with such ferocity she thought that she should just get up, walk over and kiss the living shit out of him.

But she can't do that, of course.

''You gonna put her to bed, darling?'' He asks, a small grin on his face.

She looks down at the little human sleeping in her lap and slightly shifts her weight, careful not to rouse their 4-month-old daughter from her precious slumber.

Lara Jean quickly glances at the clock and notes that it's almost midnight.

''It's bed time for you, little mrs,'' she gently whispers, lifting the baby into her arms and standing up from the couch and, maybe in a either a rush of extreme confidence or the fact he was looking at her with those bedroom eyes, she slowly walks past his desk, conscious to act oblivious to the fact he was watching her every moment.

''And you,'' she purred seductively, flicking her hair oven her shoulder and letting her bra strap fall off her shoulder, ''can take me to bed later, Mr. Kavinsky.''

And with that, she giggled and walked out of the room, leaving a very hot and flustered husband in the (dis)comfort of his own thoughts.


	2. Lavender Lover

_Chapter 2_

\- _**Lavender Lover**_ -

 **x**

* * *

Lavenders and honey.

That's what she smelled like every time she got out of the shower.

''Hey, Peter? I'm going to go buy some food since I went downstairs and realised you're out of bread and milk, did you want to come with?''

His hazel eyes studied her slender form as she side-eyed him whilst gracefully tying her long hair into a ponytail, her bare neck suddenly making him a little flustered.

''Uh,'' he cleared his throat, suddenly beginning to feel very warm in his cheeks, ''I can't. I really need to finish the reading - my project is due on Monday.'' He emphasised this by pointing towards his laptop and grimacing.

''Hmm,'' she pouted, her red lips glinting under the light of his bedroom. ''No problem. I'll be sure to bring back some Korean yoghurt.''

''You're an angel,'' he laughed, motioning her to come over to him for a kiss goodbye.

Brown eyes glinting with glee, she hopped onto his bed and leant down to plant a quick kiss on his lips. But before she could even stand up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to face-level again.

''What, Peter?'' She giggled, ''We will have more time to kiss when I'm back.''

He pulled her closer, hand on the back of her neck, so that his lips were pressed softly against the skin of the throat.

''You wanna suck my blood or something, Kavinsky?'' She whispered with curiosity in her voice.

Slowly, he pulled back and stared her in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

''Did you change your shampoo?''

Lara Jean stilled for a moment, a small albeit confused smile on her face.

''What?''

''Your shampoo,'' he said in a serious tone. ''You changed it.''

She blinked and thought for a moment. ''Um, yeah. I did. Why?''

He thought for a moment before shrugging and turning back to his laptop. ''No reason.''

She crinkled her brows in confusion and laughed. ''Whatever, Kavinsky. I'll be back in twenty.''

She jumped off the bed and flung her backpack round her shoulders, but not before he called her name when she was just about to close the door behind her.

''Lara Jean?''

She turned around. ''Hmmm?''

''Buy your old shampoo while you're there, okay?''


End file.
